


Looking Out

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [78]
Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 78 - "I'm just looking out for you."
Relationships: Raya & Sisu (Disney)
Series: Drabble Collection [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Looking Out

"I know what you're doing," Raya said. "Trying to get me to make more friends."

Sisu didn't look at all apologetic. "I'm just looking out for you. You've started to trust, and that means finding others to put your trust into."

"I don't need to be friends with everyone, though," Raya said. "But I appreciate that you are trying to help."

"The world was saved, and that was possible because of humans connecting with one another," Sisu said. "Those connections need to keep moving. And I also want you to be happy."

"I'm happier than ever."

"I'm glad," Sisu smiled.


End file.
